indiscret
by OryHarai
Summary: El quedarse para ayudar a Nathaniel después de clases no le volverá a parecer buena idea a la pequeña sucrette, después de ver a cierto gemelo extravagante y chico militar en una situación... perbertidamente excitante... -YAOI ChicoxChico /KentinxAlexy/ One Shot -


Esto es yaoi Chicoxchico si no te gusta no lo leas! Quedas advertido

MDL o amour sucre Pertenece a mi Sin mí, hasta ChiNoMiko.

**/ One-Shot:. Indiscreta /**

Caminando por los vacíos pasillos después de clases, aquella chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes de nombre Sucrette iba en busca de cierto rubio delegado. Ayudar a Nathaniel o en este caso buscarlo y luego ayudarle era muy complicado, para empezar era el encontrarlo, no sabía en donde se escondía pero lo hacía bien ¡Se demoró una hora en encontrarlo! Luego ayudarlo a encontrar unos papeles perdidos, al parecer igual de perdidos que lysandro, pero al fin los encontró en uno de los salones del segundo piso, y ahora ya estaba de regreso para volver a buscar a Nathaniel y entregárselos.

Se estaba acercando al laboratorio de Ciencias, donde recordó aquel accidente con los conejos, rio para sus adentros. De igual manera la directora se desquito contándoselo a sus padres. Por pura inercia miro por el rabillo de sus ojos hacia dentro del laboratorio y observo a Kentin y Alexy… Besándose.

Casi grita de la sorpresa y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no causar ningún ruido y que no la sorprendieran, se le cayeron las papeles extraviados de Nathaniel al piso pues los soltó para taparse la boca. "Que tonta" pensó para después agacharse cuidadosamente a recogerlos. Se colocó detrás del marco de la puerta para que no la notaran y se fijó en que no estuvieran volteando hacia ella, pero ambos chicos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

El laboratorio estaba vacío pues ya era tarde y casi no había personas en el instituto, Alexy estaba sentado sobro una de las mesas de trabajo rodando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño y kentin parado frente a él, con sus manos en la cintura del gemelo peli azul, casi comiéndoselo a besos, de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire y se volvían a besar sin dejar de abrazarse. Las cortinas del laboratorio estaban corrías dejando el lugar en un ambiente tenue, las ventanas probablemente abiertas pues las cortinas de vez en vez revoloteaban discretamente dejando entrar un poco de viento al laboratorio y débiles rallos de sol entre las aberturas de las mismas que causaba el viento al soplar.

Toda una escena digna de un manga shōjo, claro solo que en vez de una chica estaba un chico... ¿Cuál era ese nombre que se la daba a los manga de temática Homosexual? Volvió a observarlos, Kentin esta vez se separó de los labios de chico y se dirigió a su cuello besándolo, Alexy solo soltó un discreto gemido, "Kentin" Dijo el peli azul empujándolo por los hombros y con las mejillas rojas, "Bien, bien… disculpa" susurro el castaño tomando a Alexy por la barbilla volviendo a besarlo.

"Esto es perturbadoramente excitante" Pensó la chica todavía observándolos desde la puerta del lugar, luego callo en lo que dijo y en lo que estaba haciendo. Su rostro se coloreo de un sonrojo que podría compararse con el cabello de Castiel. "¿Pero qué estás haciendo Sucrette? ¡Eres una pervertida!, ¡camina, olvídate de esto, y ve en busca de Nathaniel!" se auto-regaño y empezó a caminar escaleras abajo. Bueno en lo que buscaba a Nathaniel, podría olvidarse de lo que vio.

Entro al aula A para encontrarse a Lysandro, Castiel y Armin platicando… bueno no, en realidad Castiel y Lysandro estaban hablando de sus canciones y Armin jugando en PSP.

"Hola chicos, ¿Han visto a Nathaniel?" Los tres chicos voltearon a verla y se quedaron callados por un largo rato. "¿Qué?" Pregunto la chica.

"Estas más roja que el cabello de Castiel." Soltó el gamer con una media sonrisa, y Castiel que estaba a su lado antes con una sonrisa, al escuchar lo dicho por su amigo pelinegro le soltó un zape en la cabeza "!Oye!"

"No he visto al delegado idiota en todo el día" menciono el pelirrojo ignorando el quejido de su amigo "y a todo esto ¿Por qué estás tan toja?"

"B-bueno… yo" Recordó lo que había visto en hacía menos de 15 minutos y se sonrojo mas. Ante esto se tapó la cara con los papeles del rubio. "¡N-necesito entregarle esto a Nathaniel! ¿Le han visto?"

"¿Estas roja porque vas a entregarle papeles a Nathaniel?" Pregunto con disgusto el peli plata olvidadizo, que hasta ahora se había quedado callado.

"No despistado, es obvio que está tratando de cambiar el tema" Menciono el gemelo gamer.

"Seguro estaba espiando en el vestidor de chicos otra vez" Se burló Castiel y Armin se echó a reir.

"¡C-claro que no!"

"Aja…" Dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro. "Hablando de buscar gente, ¿Has visto a Alexy? Me dijo que lo esperara en lo que iba por algo en el salón Laboratorio ¡Y lo he esperado por siglos! "Al escuchar el nombre se puso más roja (De ser posible) y desvió la mirada "N-no…"

El gamer se lo quedo viendo y después se puso serio "¡¿Viste algo pervertido con mi hermano?!" Grito, Castiel y Lysandro que estaban concentrados de nuevo en su canción lo voltearon a ver.

"!¿QUE?!" Soltaron los tres al unísono.

"Bueno, pues mencione su nombre y su poso más roja y desvió la mirada, ¡es obvio que vio algo!"

"¿Qué es lo que viste Sucrette?" Pregunto enfadado Castiel.

"N-nada, NADA!" Los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo serios. "B-bueno e-estaba co-con Kentin"

"¿Quién? ¿Tu o Alexy?" Gritaron las tres al unísono, se voltearon a ver confundidos y volvieran a ver a la pequeña castaña con enfado.

"Alexy…" Dijo en un susurro, Castiel y Lysandro se calmaron un poco, pero no el gamer que parecía tener ya una venita en la frente y una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro. "y…." Exigió saber el gamer.

"bueno… s-se estaban… hamm…. He… "se rasco la cabeza en señal de desesperación. No quería decirle en frente de Lysandro y Castiel que su hermanito se estaba besando con Kentin, era vergonzoso.

"Ese maldito" Escucho susurrar a Armin para verlo correr fuera del salón "¡KENTN PERVERTIDO SUELTA A MI HERMANO!"

Las tres personas restantes en el salón se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Yo... hee me voy" Dijo la chica y salió también del salón para irse a casa, mañana le daría los papeles a Nathaniel… pero al menos hoy aprendió tres cosas importantes… no quedarse tan tarde a ayudar a Nath después de clases, No espiar en las salones vacíos y Disimular mejor las sonrojos.

.

.

.

.

Otra cosa importante que aprendió al día siguiente es que: 1- Armin podía ser demasiado sobre protector con su hermano, cuando no tenía la cabeza entre videojuegos.

" ¿A dónde vas señorito? El salón esta justo aquí"

"Si… si" Dijo el peli azul caminando al salón seguido de su hermano.

2 - Kentin podría ser un pervertido

"buenos días Su." Saludo Alexy con tres marcas rojizas en su cuello, claramente chupetones, intentando ocultarlos inútilmente con sus cascos (audífonos) sin detener sus pasos al salón.

"hola Su" Le saludo también Armin con una radiante sonrisa, y al igual que su hermano sin detener su paso al salón.

"hola chicos" Saludo también.

3- Armin golpeaba duro.

"Hola Su" Saludo Kentin un poco apenado pasando justo al lado de Sucrette, con un ojo morado.

"H-hola Ken...tin. ¿Qué te sucedió en el…?"

"Nada." Dijo cortante y entro al salón.

Y por último 4- Nathaniel se molesta si no le entregas a tiempo los dichosos papeles que eran… ¡¿Exámenes de semestres?!

"!Sucrette, te dije que no te fueras sin entregármelo! ¡Sabes los problemas en los que me metiste! ¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡No pude regresar a clases hasta que me dijeron que ya te habías ido!"

"L-lo siento Nathaniel"

.

.

.

.

**FIN **


End file.
